


Three's Company

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Oswald has never had sex. Ed had that single time with Kristen. Luckily for all of them, Jim has more than enough experience.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It feels strange at first. He tried doing it to himself a couple of times, in anticipation of this moment but, it never felt right. Now he thinks he knows what was lacking. He would go straight for it, unlike Jim who coaxed him in. 

It starts with getting naked. All three of them exchanging kisses while stripping each other, piece by piece. They are in their underwear by the time Oswald gets to his shirt. So they pull him closer, Jim taking off the pants and shoes, Ed unbuttoning his shirt. Oswald ends up in Edward’s lap, on the edge of the bed as Jim yanks off his socks. 

Jim stands up, looking at the two men in front of them. He takes off his briefs nonchalantly, sees them blush, Ed furrowing his brow and Oswald licking his lips. He’s got his work cut out for him tonight. One a complete virgin, the other having one single experience with a woman under his belt. So he does the only logical thing and takes the lead. 

He extends his hand for Oswald, who takes it and stands up. Ed watches in fascination as Jim pulls him into a long kiss. And it’s strange. Oswald is natural at it. He has the least experience but has learned fast and what he lacks he makes up with enthusiasm. Ed on the other hand is still getting a hang of it. French kissing just isn’t his forte.

He continues to watch as Jim lowers his hands on Oswald’s hips. He pulls his underwear down, exposing him for the first time. Ed has seen him naked before, but never like this. 

Oswald was never stripped bare in front of anyone in this context so he finds himself blushing. His hands go to his crotch on instinct but Jim catches them in time. 

“Beautiful. Don’t you think?” he turns him to Ed as he steps behind Oswald. Ed swallows audibly. “Yes.” Jim rakes his fingers over Oswald’s chest, lowering them to his stomach. Maybe he should have done this differently. Maybe they should have eased Oswald into this with some handjobs. Got him used to the act instead of just placing him in the spotlight, like this. 

“Lay down on the bed,” he whispers into Oswald’s ear, loud enough for Ed to pick up. The smaller man leaves him, limps to the edge of the bed and lowers himself into it. He’s well aware of their looks on his behind as he climbs to the center of the bed. He looks at them with false bravado of the King of Gotham but he knows Jim can see right through him.

“Go further to the right,” Jim simply commands then lowers himself beside Ed. He gives him a long kiss, strokes his neck and shoulders. His hands go down his sides then he pushes him onto the bed, mouth still connected. They’re pressed chest to chest, Jim slothed between his thighs. Then he pulls back up. Oswald catches him in another kiss, which he interrupts too fast for his liking, judging from the whine he lets out. But Jim just brushes his cheek with his knuckles and directs him towards Ed who’s already panting from the mere display. Oswald licks his lips again then lowers himself beside Ed, pulling him in. 

Jim pulls out a package of condoms and a bottle of lube from a paper bag on the nightstand. He throws them in the center of the bed, then pulls down Ed’s briefs. Oswald’s kiss muffles the moan that comes as a reply, before he pulls back. They’re all naked now, looking each other over. If Oswald minds that he’s the shortest in the cock department he doesn’t let it on.

Jim pointedly looks at him until he catches his gaze, then he sinks down and licks a stripe up Ed’s cock. He teases him for a while before taking his cock fully into his mouth. He raises an eyebrow at Oswald who makes a determined look on his face before he attacks Ed’s throat with a vigor. Jim smirks internally. Penguin always liked a challenge. Ed is a writhing mess under them. 

“Stop. Stop!” He exclaims as he feels himself near the orgasm and tries to fend them off. Jim pulls up, yanks Oswald away. They give him a few moments to calm down. Then Jim moves. 

He strokes Ed’s thighs for a while before he pushes his hands between them and spreads his legs wide. Ed is red to his ears, completely exposed. Jim grabs a pillow, props it beneath him hips as Oswald just looks, soaking up everything that is happening before his eyes. Jim interrupts him with a kiss which lasts too short.

“A little help?” Jim asks. Oswald looks at him in confusion. Jim takes his hand and places it on Ed’s cock. “Just don’t get carried away.” He coats his fingers with the lube as Oswald strokes Ed’s cock slowly. He watches the reactions on his face as he twists his wrist, goes this way and that depending on the gasps he pulls out of Ed’s mouth. A particularly loud one escapes him as he feels Jim’s fingers on his ass cheek. They inch slowly towards his center, only to pull back. Jim moves them in small circles, matching the rhythm of Oswald’s hand.

Oswald lowers himself down to Ed’s stomach. Covers it in gentle kisses. His chin bumps into Ed’s cock and he looks down at it. Unsure where to start, Oswald opens his lips and tentatively licks at the tip. He can’t believe this is actually happening. It tastes like skin and something slick and salty. He wraps his fingers around the base, holding it up and takes as much as he can into his mouth. Jim uses the opportunity to let his fingers slide over Ed’s entrance. 

It feels so strange and nice at the same time.

Jim coaxes him through it. At first it’s just a brush of his fingers over Ed’s crack as Oswald bobs up and down. And this is what Ed has lacked. Jim connects the touches with something blissful like the blowjob he’s getting right now. Next, he starts to circle the entrance, slight pressure on occasion. Before Ed realises it, one slicked finger is inside him, making him moan. It feels foreign yet every nerve ending in that region is on fire. He feels the stretch, Jim’s fingers moving, trying to find his prostate he reasons. Ed did his research, but Jim knows what he’s looking for and it makes him shudder when he reaches it. 

They move slow for a while. One finger turning to two. Oswald trying everything that comes to his mind, exploring him with his tongue. It’s at the moment he swirls his tongue over the head, into the slit the same moment Jim hits his prostate that Ed arches off the bed. Oswald gags and pulls up coughing. 

“Easy…” Jim cards his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry.” Ed adds in. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Oswald manages to speak out. 

“Come here,” Ed says as he pulls him into a kiss. Jim’s fingers are inside him, stilled. He waits for the mood to change before he resumes the slow pace.

“How does it feel?” Oswald asks Ed.

“It’s… I feel stretched and full. I can’t explain it. It’s not unpleasant.” 

Oswald hums in agreement. He feels Jim pull him by the wrist. “Come here.” Oswald kisses him, assuming that’s what he was called for. Jim doesn’t interrupt him but, he feels the bottle of lube being shoved into his hand and Jim whispers something in his ear that Ed can’t discern. Oswald nods and pours the liquid into his palms, rubs it between fingers. He trails them down Jim’s chest and stomach, into a patch of golden curls. He strokes Jim’s dick a couple of times. Watches him sigh in content. Then Ed feels the fingers leave him. His entrance twitches at the emptiness.  

“You can use two.” He hears Jim say. Soon, Oswald’s fingers are pressing into him. They move at a torturous pace, but he’s loose now. He feels another finger pressing around his entrance, Jim’s it seems. It eases its way inside and the stretch is big. 

“Relax.” Jim keeps repeating. Easier said than done. He tries his best, three fingers now pumping inside him. “You’re almost ready, Ed. Just a little more and you’ll have something much bigger inside you.” Ed blushes at that. He averts his eyes. Oswald catches his chin between his finger and tilts his head towards them. 

“You look perfect.” Oswald begins.

“Spread open like this. Stretched taut like a string…” Jim continues. “Beautiful.” He pulls out his fingers, picks up a condom. He opens the package but before he can roll it on, he sees Ed pull his legs closed, concern evident on his face.

“Hey.” Jim calls him. “If you want to stop…”

“No!” 

“Ok. But if you don’t feel comfortable, we can stop.” Ed bites his lip upon hearing this. He feels a bit afraid at what’s about to happen.

“Ed?” Oswald’s strokes his face. “Jim won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know.”

“Then what’s the matter?” He asks in a soft voice.

“He’s… He’s big.” Ed worries his lower lip after his confession. Chuckles nervously.

“It will be alright.” Jim comforts him. “It’s not like the fingers. It won’t feel as stiff.” 

“I know but… It’s bigger.”

“Would you prefer Oswald?” Jim offers. They all fall silent. When they talked about this, they agreed that Jim should do it. He had experience and knew how to make this as pleasant as possible for Edward. A part of Oswald hooes Ed would continue as planned. The other part wants to take what he is offered, selfishly. To be the first to claim him in such way.

“It’s your first time. It’s you choice.” Jim continues. They wait for what seems like forever until Ed voices his decision.

“I want Oswald to do it.” 

Jim smiles like there’s a secret only he knows. He pulls Oswald in, over his lap in a way, his own chest pressed to his back. He grips the base of his cock tightly and puts a condom over it, even adds more lube on it. Oswald is breathing hard just from this. 

Jim lines him up, one hand on Ed’s hip. Soon, Ed feels the head of his cock sink in. 

Moments drag as if they were hours. Finally, Oswald is fully inside him. The stretch is bordering pain, his erection at half-mast. Jim caresses every part of him that he can reach. Oswald is too busy focusing on his own feelings. When Ed’s muscles relax, Jim kisses Oswald’s temple. 

“Short, slow trusts at first.” He helps guide him with hands on his hips. Ed feels the pressure ease as Oswald slides out, then build as he pushes in. Jim places a hand behind his back.  _ Is he…? _ Ed wonders. Jim’s facial expression giving him the answer. 

Jim is fingering himself, staring down over Oswald’s shoulder at where their bodies are connected. Oswald tentatively takes Ed’s cock in his hand, strokes it lightly. The scene that unfolds combined with the touches is enough to get Ed fully hard again. It helps ease his muscles, Oswald sliding in easier now. Jim pulls him out further and further with each movement of their hips. Ed finds it becoming pleasurable.

Until, finally, they settle in a steady rhythm. 

Too soon, Oswald arches his back and groans. His cock twitches as he comes, his hips stuttering. Ed hisses at a particularly hard push that Jim is too slow too prevent. 

Oswald looks at Ed, embarrassment written all over his face. Jim places a hand over the base of his cock, and pulls him out, holding onto the condom which is soon discarded, tied and thrown to the floor.

“I…” Oswald begins but Jim shuts him up with a kiss.

“That was so hot.” He’s touching him all over, licking his neck. “You were amazing.” He says into his ear, all raspy voice and hot breath. 

“I came too soon.” 

“That’s normal. Practice makes perfect and we have all the time in the world to practice. Right, Ed?”

“Yes.” Ed agrees. Oswald looks defeated as he lays down beside him. He sees Jim unpack a condom he had ready, looking like he has no care in the world. Suddenly, Oswald realises.

“You knew…” He looks at Jim accusatory.

“Oh, come on.” Jim gives him one of his patented smiles. “You should be proud you lasted that long. I know guys who came just from putting on a condom the first time they were about to have sex.” Jim says as he places one over his erection. “Just lay down for a while and enjoy the show.” He seals it with a quick kiss. “I’m sure you’ll be good to go again in no time.” 

“I  _ assure _ you, James, I will be.” It comes out as a threat, stern look in his eyes and hin raised but, Jim takes it in as a promise.

“Good.” He replies with a wide smile. It changes to something more warm as he looks at Ed who becomes all too aware of his gaze traveling down his body. Jim’s on him soon, fully pressing their bodies and kissing him. Ed’s unsure what to do with his hands, so Jim pulls them over him in an embrace. 

He trails kissed down his jaw, licks over his ear, eliciting a small moan. All the while, he lets his body rub over Ed’s hard-on. He moves further down, licks patterns into pale skin. Lower and lower until he’s back to where he began what seems ages ago. This time he sinks even lower, licks his balls, inside of his thighs. Finally, he spreads Ed’s cheeks apart to kiss the opening there. Ed lets out a sound close to a scream in surprise. Jim’s over him now, cock slowly pushing in. 

He settles inside, as far as he can go in this position, eyes hooded and dark from arousal. Gently wiping Ed’s forehead, he moves his locks out of his face. 

“Fuck.” Oswald almost whispers. It breaks the spell and Jim starts to move. He follows his own advice given to Oswald at first. Gradually, the pace increases, him almost pulling out completely before pushing in. They both gasp and moan as he speeds up. He shifts his position and then he’s hitting straight into the sweet spot that makes Ed’s toes curl. 

Oswald touches Jim’s back, down his arms, over to Ed’s skin. They change position a bit, Jim on his knees now, making space for Oswald to take a hold of Ed’s shaft. Jim moves his hand behind himself again only for Oswald to swat it. They glare at each other before the younger man makes an impish face, pressing his fingers into Jim’s crack. He rubs over it in swift motion as they build up speed. Jim’s grip on Ed is so hard he knows he will leave bruises. 

Oswald’s finger slips inside Jim and he arches his back. Torn between pushing into Ed and onto Oswald, he chases after both feelings. 

Oswald trails kisses down his chest, missing his skin a couple of times on the way down due to Jim’s erratic trusts. When he reaches down he changes direction, takes Ed’s cock into his mouth again. Ed tangles his fingers in his hair, trying not to push him down.

All too soon, he can feel it coming, so he pulls at Oswald’s hair, makes him move away from his cock just in time to cum all over himself and Jim. 

Ed tries to breathe, the wind knocked out of his lungs, his legs shaking. Jim pants as well but pulls out. The feeling brings relief even though his hole is still twitching at the loss. He feels so open.

Jim pushes his ass up, presses his fingers to his opening, causing him to whine.

“Shh. Just checking if you’re ok.” He probes around a bit, concludes all is well then kisses Ed’s knee. Oswald is on him with wet wipes, cleaning off the mess. Jim takes one as well, wipes off as much of the lubricant as he can from around his hole. 

When they move to the side he stretches out his legs, let’s his muscles relax and sink into the mattress.

“That was amazing.” Oswald breaks the silence. “Ed, I could watch you like that until the end of time. So beautiful,” he kisses his brow as Ed gives a weak smile, “so erotic.” He takes him by the hand, places it over his erection. “I got hard just from watching you two.” 

“Mmm.” Jim agrees, as he presses into Oswald’s side. Joining the two of them, he also places a hand over Oswald’s lap. “We should do something about that.” 

“Jim, as much as I’d love to fuck you into the mattress at this very second, my leg won’t allow it…” 

“Who says you have to be on top?” His voice is husky as he says it. Shoved, Oswald falls onto the mattress. Jim finds the last condom, rolls it over him. With Oswald on his back, Jim climbs over his lap.

Before Oswald can convince himself that this is really happening, Jim lowers himself onto his cock. Without any wait or preparation, he starts to move up and down on it. The tight heat enveloping him feels like heaven. 

The rhythm is relentless. With the motion, the heat, the desperate sounds coming out of Jim, he’s glad he already came once that evening, making this last longer. Letting go of his control, he lets his hips snap up in time with Jim’s. 

He doesn’t have to hold back. Jim has done this before. He opens up much easier to him then Ed did. In the heat of the moment, he pulls off the condom off of Jim’s cock and pumps him fast. 

It’s over soon. Jim arching his back and coming into his hand. Oswald pushing in a couple more times, the tight grip on his shaft finally tipping him over. For a moment all goes white.

Blissed out, he lays on the bed. At some point, his fingers got intertwined with Ed’s. Jim sits on his lap with laboured breathing. He looks completely fucked. Like he’s on a cloud nine. Ed, having had time to recuperate, is quick to clean them up. 

The room smells of sex and sweat. It’s warm, air stuffy, so Ed gets up and opens a window for a moment. The chill of winter air freshens them up. 

Oswald sits up, throws away all the trash and the lube from the bed to the floor. Ed closes the window. He walks back to the bed, leans in for an open mouthed kiss with Oswald as Jim pushes down the covers and settles in the middle of the bed.

They look at him as he stretches. Each taking a side, they curl around him. Oswald giving him a kiss first, Ed following suit right after. They settle on his chest, let him hug them near, brush their hair. 

Edward pulls up the blankets over them.

“I love you.” Jim forces out into the silent room. The words true just hard to push past his lips after all the hurt he’s been through. “Both of you.” But they know that.

“Love you, both as well.” So they reply, almost in unison.


End file.
